Real Love
by AGENT-RANDOM
Summary: This is a one shot about Shira and Diego.


_So this is a little fix up of Valentine's Day fanfic for Diego and Shira._

* * *

**'Real Love'**

* * *

So we all know what today is ... Valentine's Day! And it might be the day that our two favorite sabers finally confess their love for each other.

It was just a sunny day at Switchback Cove, with animals being all 'lovey dovey' to their love ones. But there is a reason for that. It's the day of love!

Well, let's see what our favorite herd is doing.

"love, what a magical thing." Our favorite soth had said while dancing into the herd's clearing while holding a woven basket of flowers in his arms and throwing the flowers every where. "Then, why hadn't you found it yet?" Diego had ask Sid, who happens to be in the clearing at that moment. But, before he can answer, Manny had just came rushing in with a necklace made of flowers in his trunk. "Have you two seen Ellie? I want to give her her present." The mammoth had asked them. And then before they can answer they were interrupted again by Ellie **_(Not to sound accusing but I wanted for you to know I was talking about)._** "Manny! There you are. I was trying to find you, so I can give you your present." The she moth had informed her husband. "Me too. I made you a necklace." Putting the necklace around her neck _**(It's a big necklace if you are wondering how he got it around her trunk, not trying to be mean just saying and I should stop talking. back to the story!)**_. "Aww, thank you. And this is for you." Pulling out a basket of fruit from a bush where she had hidden them. "Thank you, Ellie. It has all of my favorite fruits." Then they started nuzzling each other. "Like I said, love is a magical thing. So, Diego what are you going to give Shira?" Sid asked while elbowing the saber with a eyebrow up. "What?! Me and shira are just friends," Diego said and before anyone could say something he quickly added " And I'll see you at the party." Then left.

_**Now we go to Shira and we see what she is doing ( sorry I can't help it).**_

Shira was just taking a walk, in deep thought, that she didn't see Peaches and bumped into her. "Oh, sorry Peach. I must have been lost in thought," Shira apologies. "That's okay Auntie Shira. We were just on our way to the party." Peaches was pointing at her friends to show Shira who she was with. "Party?" Shira was asking because she had forgotten about it. "Valentine's Day party. Don't tell me you forgot." Peaches said to Shira, who was blushing because she had forgotten, nodded. "Well, come on then. Let's go." Said Peaches, pulling Shira along.

They were Close to the party that they could here the music, they just couldn't wait no more.

"Oh come on, I can't wait to dance!" Megan had squeal. "You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon." And with that the mammoth friends had gone. Shira had walk toward some rocks so that she was over looking the party and found where Diego was _**(He was already there.)**_ with the rest of the herd and started staring at Diego.

_**Down were the rest of the herd was.**_

Diego was starting to wonder where Shira was. "Hey guys, have you seen Shira?" The herd _**(Except for Peaches who was dancing with her friends.)** _shook their heads. "Why do you miss her? Yea, do you?" Taunted Crash and Eddie. "Knock it off you two," Said Ellie to her brothers. "Isn't that snow white up there?" Said Granny, pointing at Shira who was still staring at Diego. "Granny's right." Said Sid. When Diego heard Shira's name metion he turned his head following the direction Granny was pointing, and there he found Shira.

_**With Shira...**_

Shira, who snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Diego Saw her staring at him, quickly got up and left with a deep blush on her face.

**_With Diego and the rest of the herd..._**

Diego who turned back to face his herd after Shira had left. "Guys I'll be back." Diego had said, walking towards the direction Shira had went. Behind him he could hear shouting coming from Sid, Crash, and Eddie who were saying " GO TO HER BUDDY, 'GO DIEGO GO' **_( sorry I realized that but I didn't want to changed that but that belongs to the show called ' Go Diego Go')_**, YOU CAN DO IT TIGER!". He just rolled his eyes at them.

When Diego made it up to where Shira was, they were in the forest already. Since Diego was in the bushes, Shira didn't know he was there and thought she was alone ,so she started singing.

**Oh, you've got the feeling that I wanna feel**  
**Oh, you've got the feeling that I know is real, real, real**

**It's in the way you look, it's in the way you love**  
**And I can see that this is real**  
**It's in the way you talk, it's in the way you touch**  
**And I can see**

**This is real, real, real, real love**  
**This is real, real, real, real love**  
**You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling**  
**You give me that, you give me real love**  
**You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling**  
**You give me that, you give me real love**

**Oh, before you I was searching for a rarity**  
**Oh, you showed me things I'd never thought that I would see**

**It's in the way you look, it's in the way you love**  
**And I can see that this is real**  
**It's in the way you talk, it's in the way you touch**  
**And I can see**

**This is real, real, real, real love**  
**This is real, real, real, real love**  
**You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling**  
**You give me that, you give me real love**  
**You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling**  
**You give me that, you give me real love**

**Time won't waste, and we just learn**  
**To take it slow and wait our turn**  
**Held my breath, cause I believed**  
**That you'll find me**

**Real, real, real, real love**  
**This is real, real, real, real love**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love**

**This is real, real, real, real love**  
**This is real, real, real, real love**

**You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling**  
**You give me that, you give me real love**  
**You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling**  
**You give me that, you give me real love**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love**

**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love (Real love)**  
**You give me that love, real love**

Diego, who was still in the bushes was surprised. She loves him. It's not like he didn't love her back, is that he didn't know she would express it like that. Diego had enough of hiding, he stepped out of the bushes and goes where Shira can see him Clearly.

"Shira?" He called out to her. Shira, who was surprised, turn around to face Diego. "Diego?! How much did you hear?" She said hoping that he didn't hear her singing just a moment ago. Diego, who now had enough courage, wanted to know the truth. "Shira? Is that how you are feel... about me?" Diego said, while walking towards Shira so that there was a little space between them. "Yes, Diego. I do." Shira was trying not to make eye contact with him. So, Diego took his paw and gently turn Shira's head so that they are looking into each other's eyes. "Good, because I do too." Diego had finally admitted. Shira couldn't belive what she was hearing. Did Diego just say that he loves her too?! "Really?!" Shira was so surprised she didn't know what to do. "Yes, from the very start, I just was too scared to tell you earlier 'cause I thought you didn't feel the same." Diego had said to her without breaking eye contact with her, and because of that they stared into each other's eye. They felt like they were the only two living beings on the planet. And that time stopped. There was only a small gap between them; with every second it gets smaller and smaller. Then finally their lips met. When they finally parted they were breathing heavily, the kiss felt like years for them. Once they catch their breath, the three words had come out.

"I love you." Diego had said to shira. "I love you too." said Shira. They both were leaning forward until their lips found one another.

When they finally parted they both said that two words.

**" 'REAL LOVE'."**

* * *

Well there you have it.

This songs is by: Jess Glynne

Note that I do not own Ice age, sadly.

Bye! hoped that you enjoyed. 3 3 3 3


End file.
